Pourquoi moi?
by Iana Londubat
Summary: Suite a la mort de Sirius, Harry se comporte comme un fantome errant. Heureusemnet il a des amis pour l'aider malgrés les assauts de voldemort. HHr
1. Default Chapter

Pourquoi moi?

Suite a la mort de Sirius, Harry se conporte comme un fantome errant. Heureusemnet il a des amis pour l'aider malgrés les assauts de voldemort. H/Hr

Chapitre 1: _Colère et tristesse_

Par cette journée sombre et pluvieuse, dans le petit quartier qu'était little whinging, un seul garçon n'étais pas content de cette journée qui pourtant annonçait la fin de la sècheresse qui durait depuis maintenant 2 semaine. Harry Potter regardait les gouttes de pluies glissées le long de la fenêtre. 2 semaines c'était écoulés depuis que Harry était revenu dans la maison des dursleys et cela faissait 2 semaine que les seules émotions qu'il éprouvait était de la tristesse et de la colère.

-La colère; Harry en voulais a tout le monde ses jours-ci.

-Il en voulait à dumbledor pour ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité au sujet de la prophétie.

-Il en voulais au pr. Treynaley pour avoir fait cette maudite prophétie.

-Il en voulais au Dursleys pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était un sorcier plus tôt.

-Il en voulais à bellatrix avoir tuer la seule vrai famille qui lui restait.

-Il en voulais à voldemort pour avoir tuer ses parents.

-Il en voulais à Kréathur pour lui avoir mentit.

-Il en voulais au monde entier, car tous comptais sur lui pour tuer se "lord noir".

-Et finalement il s,en voulais. Il s'en voulais: pour ne pas avoir apprit l'l'occluent, pour ne pas avoir écouter Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas essayer de sauver tous le monde et il s'en voulais car il en voulais aux autres.


	2. La lettre

Pourquoi moi?

Légende:

-Les phrase entre **"blabla" **indique que quelqu'un parle

-Les phrase entre _blabla _Indique que la personne pense

-nda= note de l'auteur**e**

* * *

Chapitre 2: La lettre

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Harry était sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant les goûtes de pluie s'abattre sur la vitre.

"Pourquoi moi?" Disait Harry pour la centième fois aujourd'hui

"Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi qui est cette cicatrice sur le front? Je n'ai rien fait a personne moi, pas comme ce vieux abruti de voldemort." Continua Harry en se frappant la tête sur la vitre.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cria pétunia, se qui fit sursauter le Harry en question

"Viens faire le souper mon Dudlychounet a faim."

"Tout de suite tante pétunia." Cria-il d'un ton colérique _non mais pourquoi se devrai être moi qui fait le souper si je n'ai même pas le droit d'en manger._

Vernon qui avait entendu toute la conversation (nda:bien sur qu'il avait tout entendu avec la voix stridente de pétunia pas le choix.) rugis:

"Ne parle pas a ta tante sur se ton mon garçon se n'ai pas parce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir laissé ton parrain mourir que tu doit nous désobéir petit insolent!"

Vernon avait toucher le point faible de Harry, il venait de tourner le couteau dans la plait. Hé oui, la famille dursley avait apprit la nouvelle lorsque Dudley avait intercepter une des nombreuse lettre de réconfort d'Hermione.

Hermione depuis quelque temps elle se comportait bizarrement avec lui enfin c'est ce que lui avait remarqué. Ron lui n'avait (comme à son habitude) rien remarqué. Harry avait trouvée Hermione plus distante, plus gêné ces temps-ci. Mais bon il avait tous mis ça de coté le jour ou Sirius était… était… …**mort**. Ce jour la tout l'espoir de Harry c'était envolé. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Harry finissait de manger le peu qui restait du souper, seul a la table (le dudlychounet à sa manman écoutait la télévision avec ses parents dans le salon), lorsqu'il qu'il entendit un hululement venant de sa chambre. Alors s'en perdre une seconde, il gravit les marches 4 à 4 non car il avait si hâte de recevoir une lettre (non car ces temps-ci Harry ne se préoccupait de rien ni de personne) mais bien parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie que les dursley aie un nouveau moyen de le rendre coupable de la mort de Sirius avec comme preuves les lettre incessantes d'Hermione qui avait comme but de le "réconforter". _Comment une de ses lettre, même si elle sont supposé me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Sirius, pourrais me réconforter alors que ces même lettre me rappelle justement que Sirius est… mort._

Il avait eu tord de courir puisque c'était coqcigrue (nda: le hibou de Ron bande d'incultes) qui cognait à sa fenêtre. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, prit coq, referma la fenêtre (nda: bien sûr il pleut!), détacha la lettre, mit coq dans la cage d'hedwidge et déplia la lettre:

Salut Harry,

Je voulais juste que tu saches que je m'inquiète pour toi Harry. Tu ne répond pas a mes lettres, ni a celles d'Hermione et même Dumbledor ta écris une lettre et tu ne lui a même pas répondu. Dumbledor, Harry le sorcier que tu considère comme étant le plus puisant! Alors s'il te plait Harry répond moi.

Hermione qui est chez moi tous l'été (ses parents sont partit en chine pour leur 10 anniversaire de mariage. Pff! Pathétique les trucs moldus. Ne le prend pas personnel.) Pleurs tous les jours parce que tu ne lui répond plus. Je ne sais pas se qu'elle a cette fille mes ces jours-ci elle est vraiment bizarre ___oh il viens de s'en rendre compte_** . Je pense qu'elle s'ennuie de toi…**

J'ai demander à Dumbledor si tu pouvais venir nous voir au Terrier mais il ma répondu que tu pourrais venir seulement à la fin du mois soit le 1 août, mais il a dit qu'il fallait que tu sois d'accord.

Donne moi ta réponse.

Ron

Harry regarda pendant plusieurs minutes la lettre, la relisant encore et encore, qu'allait-il répondre…

* * *

Reviews:

Gody: Youpi! Ma première revieweuse (ça se dit?) est une de mes auteurs de fic préféré. Ouais! . Géniale. Merci! J'espère que je serai a ta hauteur

Vicky-J:Merci pour ta review. J'ai lu tes fics et j'ai trouvé Parie de séduction génial! .

**Llewella****:**Merci. J'ai toujours pas trouvé commen accepter les reviews anonymes, si tu pouvais me . donner quelques petits conseils

Et un gros merci **Dark-Mione** et à **Le Saut de l'Ange** pour leur review

**Merci!**

****

**mot de l'auteure:**Je sais mes chapitres sont minuscules mais je vous jure que je vais essaiyer de mettre des chapitre plus long a partir de maintenant


	3. Visite Surprise

Salut tous le monde! Je voulais vous remercier de lire ma fic et de m'envoyer autant de reviews (Un gros merci pour tous mes revieweurs) Bon et bien c'est fait.

Ha oui autre chose tous les persos (jusqu'à maintenant)et les lieux appartiennent à Mme Rowling (que je remercirai jamais assez de nous avoir permis de découvrir harry potter et son monde).

Légende: **parole, **_pensées,_ (nda)= note de l'auteure

* * *

**Visite Surprise!**

Au bout d'un moment Harry réalisa que cette fois-ci il devrait répondre, il ne pouvait plus continuer d'ignorer leurs lettres.

D'un coté harry voulais aller au Terrier pour se changer les idées et aussi pour retrouver se amis. Mais de l'autre coté lui criait de ne pas y aller...

Il faut dire aussi que harry avait peur de retourner chez les weasleys. Il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis car dès que les dursleys avait apris la mort de sirius, Vernon et Dudley s'en était donner à coeur joie de heu... corriger harry lorsqu'il fesait mal une tache ou lorqu'il disait une réplique un peu plus forte que l'autre (ce qui veut dire tout le temps. Et ça le corp de harry pouvait en témoigner, il avait des bleus partout...)

Bref il avait peur que ses amis, qui comptaient sur lui pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbre, soient décu en apprenant qu'il ne pouvait meme pas ce défendre contre sa famille adoptive. (nda: il faut dire qu'un harry sans sa baguette magique contre deux dursleys, ça ne faisait pas le poid! lol!)

Pendant toute la soirée harry se demanda ce qu'il allait répondre. Puis en réalissant qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir, il cachat la lettre sous une lame de parquet, il s'étendit sur son lit, juste avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée: _De toute facon il me reste 2 semaines pour répondre._ Cette nuit la harry fit plein de cauchemards, ils avait tous un point en commun, cette lettre!

À chaque soir harry se dissait ce dissait la même chose: _je répondrai demain, de toute facon il me reste - jours pour répondre. _Puis les pages du calendrier tombèrent 8 jours, 7 jours, 6, 5, 4, 3, puis que 2 jours. alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que 2 jours pour répondre à cette lettre et que harry se retrouvait encore une fois devant ce bureau, une plume à la main et un morceau de parchemin devant lui harry se dit: _Bon demain, cc'est sur je donne ma réponse._

Lorsque harry fini de refermer la lame de parquet, la sonnette d'entrée retenti dans toute la maison. Harry se dit que sa tante allait ouvrir lorsqu'il se rappela que pétunia et son dudlychounet chéri était aller voir la nutritioniste pour ( le porc qu'était) dudley. Ho et puis Vernon n'avait qu'a répondre. Harry était en train de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il donnerais demain lorsque la sonnette sonna de nouveau...

**-Harry! Mais que fais-tu, bordel? Vas répondre!** cria Vernon.

**-Je suis occuper vas-y toi même gros lard!** dit harry d'une humeur massacrante.

**-QUOI!** hurla vernon

-Harry entendit des pas lourds montés les marches et il entendit aussi des jurons sortir entre les dents de l'oncle Vernon tel un siflement du style:

**-salepetitilvavoirquiestleplusfortdanscettemaissonespècedefilsde ****pourquoijelegardesousmontoit?**

La porte de la chambre souvrit d'un coup sec. Harry était couché sur son lit les mains derrière la tête. Vernon le prit par le colet (de sa chemise) et le souleva de terre pour ensuite lui asséner un coup de poing magistral et le getta ensuite dans l'escalier. Vernon hurla alors:

**-Maintenant, vas ouvrir cette de porte!**

Alors que pour la troisième fois la sonnette sonna, Harry tput en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entré se regarda dans le mirroir du couloir. _Super il ne manquait que ca à ma collection _se dit-il en regardant l'oeil au beurre noir et le sourcil qu'il avait de fendu.

Harry regarda sa montre qui avait l'idée de sonner à 9:30 du soir chez les dursleys? Un ami de la famille? Non. Depuis que la compagnie de perseuse de l'oncle vernon avait fait faillite les amis de la famille n'appellait plus. Un colleporteur? Non, dudley les avait tous cognés. Harry ouvrit la porte.

**-Her...Her...Hermione** fut le seule mot qui put sortir de sa bouche avant qu'il ne lui ferme la porte au nez. Harry avait quand même vu le visage d'hermione passé de la colère, a l'inquiétude, a l'incrédulité puis ensuite à l'incompréention total tous ça en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine.

Merde! Hermione l,avait vu avec un début d'oeil au beurre noir, un soucil fendu et un paquet de bleus sur le torse (sa chemise n'était pas attacher). Qu'es-ce qu'elle penserait de lui?

Harry monta dans sa chambre en hurlant un bref **"c'était une erreure"**Il se jetta sur son lit et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Hermione allait en parler à Dumbledor c'était sur. Dumbledor, NON! Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, pas lui! Harry descendit les escalier plus vite que lorsque son oncle l'avait jetter dans celui-ci, il ouvrit la porte.

Il n'y avait plus personne...

* * *

Alors ? vous avez aimer? un commentaire, une sugestion ou encore un petit encouragement . une review svp

Iana Londubat


	4. Le Départ

Coucou tlm!

Je sais, je sais! J'ai du retard mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de misère à l'école et pour rester avec mes amis je DOIS avoir de bonnes notes (je suis dans un collège privé).

Toujours et encore le même bla-bla:

-pensées

-paroles

-(nda: délire de l'auteure) ça c'est mouahaha! (rire diabolique)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Explications**

Hermione… Hermione…

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'elle était venu à Privet Drive, 2 long jours ou Harry n'avait fait qu'une chose: penser a Hermione. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, il se demandait ce qu'elle allait penser de lui. Mais pour pensait- il juste à elle, et pas autant à Ron pourtant c'était ces deux meilleurs amis, non?

Hermione, donne-moi un signe. S'il te plait, reste au près de moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour tenir le coup!

C'est sur cette millième prières de Harry que la sonnette d'entrée résonna. Dudley qui ne perdait plus une occasion de répondre à la porte ce précipita:

-Je répond! … HAAAaaaaaa!

Et c'est par le cri désespéré de Dudley que Harry fut avertit que soit: des mangemorts attaquaient la maison ou l'Ordre venait le chercher. Dans les 2 cas Harry n'était pas heureux.

-Sortez de ma maison! hurlait vernon.

Ce n'était pas les mangemorts, Vernon n'aurait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry crocheta sa serrure (il le savait depuis 2 ans déjà mais les Dursleys eux ne le savait pas.) et descendit les marches à toute vitesse.

Rémus, Hermione et Dumbledor en personne était dans l'entrée. Ils le remarquèrent, et les choses se déroulèrent rapidement: Rémus se dirigea d'un pas déterminer vers les Dursleys d'un pas résolut, Dumbledor monta avec Harry à l'étage pour faire la valise de celui-ci et Hermione, elle, resta au salon avec Dudley…

-Harry, je voudrais savoir si tout se que Hermione m'a dit est vrai.

-…

-Harry?

-…

-Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est pour ton bien.

-Oui! BON VOUS ÊTES CONTENT MAINTENANT! Et oui, votre petit sauveur n'est pas invincible. Il se fait battre par ses parents adoptifs!

Une larme de rage coula sur la joue de harry. Le reste du temps ou Dumbledor et Harry firent la valise fut passé dans le silence. Lorsque ils descendirent, le directeur dit:

- attend moi au salon j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à tes… parents adoptifs.

Harry se rendit au salon et y trouva Hermione et Dudley. 7 longues minutes dans le silence se déroulèrent avant que Rémus les invitent à monter dans la voiture, ce qu'ils firent.

Et voilà ce dit-il, alors que la voiture démarrait, il allait devoir affronter son autre meilleur ami maintenant. Mais il quittait les dursley avec un petit sourire, car il avait bien remarquer le regard noir de Hermione et la queue de cochon de Dudley…

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre, court je sais mais, le prochain contient de l'action. Et Voldemort fait son apparition


End file.
